Tes démons noirs
by Clepsydre
Summary: Qui essayes tu de fuir, Effy ?


Quelques fois, tu te lèves. Courageuse, comme un chevalier prêt à se faire décapiter.  
Mais toutes ces pensées négatives au fond de ton être, que tu te caches depuis tellement longtemps, refont surface. Elles te collent à la peau, envahissent ton esprit et brûlent ton sang à la manière d'un poison lent et douloureux.

Emmitouflée dans ta couette, tu ne veux plus bouger. C'est ces jours là que tu redoutes le plus, où tu as juste envie de rester spectatrice de ta propre vie, pendant que le monde continue de tourner. A ta gauche, ton portable commence à sonner. Les minutes passent sans que tu n'esquisses un mouvement, les sonneries deviennent de plus en plus rapprochées. Puis, plus rien. Et ta chambre retombe dans un silence de mort.  
Alors, tu te lèves et tu t'habilles. Avec cet espoir que tu t'interdis de ressentir, qu'aujourd'hui tout ira mieux. Devant ton miroir, tu t'efforces de sourire. La lueur de malice au fond de tes yeux bleus a disparu, laissant place à l'amertume et au dédain. C'est con, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es triste. Freddie ? Tony ? Tous ces garçons dont tu as brisé le cœur ? Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à foutre... C'est comme ça que tu espères te convaincre, Effy ?

Tu t'engouffres dehors en claquant la porte, sans même adresser la parole à ta pauvre mère. Le mérite-t-elle, au fond ? Droite comme un pic, tu avances dans la rue rapidement, la pluie glissant sur tes cheveux de jais. Tu t'arrêtes dans un café, évite les regards des vieux posés sur ta tenue provocatrice, et fume une clope sur la terrasse couverte tout en consultant d'un œil distrait tes appels manqués - tes amis, ils t'attendent cette après midi. La fête commencera plus tôt aujourd'hui. Cela tombe bien, tu détestes attendre.

Presque tous tes amis sont là, excepté Pandora. Cours de philo, parait-il. Cook te prend à part, veut une pipe. Tu le repousses. Pas là, pas maintenant. Freddie t'observe, de ces yeux inquiets et bienveillants que tu connais maintenant par cœur. Tu détestes que l'on essaye de deviner tes secrets, ce que tu penses, qui tu es, mais par un brin de faiblesse que tu as en toi depuis quelque temps, tu ne lui en veux pas. Katie te tend une bouteille de vodka que tu bois goulument, en fermant les yeux.

Tu continues à boire et à fumer jusqu'à l'ivresse. Enfin, tu te sens mieux. La pluie continue à tomber, purgeant chacune de tes émotions et chacun de tes doutes. Et tu commences à rire, d'un rire si fort qu'il sonne faux, mais l'intention y est quand même. Les filles autour de toi crient et courent, pourchassées par les garçons. Ils finissent tous dans le lac, grelottant de froid et heureux. Toi, tu reprends de l'alcool et te relèves tant bien que mal, titubant avec un plaisir sadique aux lèvres, goûtant aux joies de l'interdit. Tout d'un coup, tu te sens invincible, en sécurité et surtout euphorique.

Freddie profite de ton inattention pour te serrer dans ses bras, et tu n'as plus le courage de te débattre. Au fond, tu voudrais y rester le plus longtemps possible. Au fond, c'est la seule personne à qui tu accordes ta confiance. Même Tony, qui est parti, t'a laissé tomber. Pour Michelle.  
Cook revient à la charge et le traine à l'eau, encouragé par JJ. La musique monte tandis que le soleil se couche à l'horizon. Tu reprends ta place de reine de nuit. Drogue, sexe et tout ce qui va avec. Ta seule putain de manière d'exister. Ta seule putain de manière d'oublier.

Pandora a fini par vous rejoindre. Sa mère l'a retardé. Elle demande "Pourquoi tu pleures, Eff ?", tu te contentes de mentir "Je ne pleure pas, Panda. Bois" tout en sentant les yeux de Freddie posés sur toi. Des fois, tu te demandes s'il est seulement attiré par l'image de fille mystérieuse que tu renvoies ou la vraie personne, celle qu'il y a en dessous de tout ça. Qu'importe. Et tu reprends un peu de coke.

Plus tard, tu dessouleras et rentreras chez toi, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu t'effondreras sur ton lit, une bouteille vide à la main. Et tous tes sombres regrets ne pourront lutter contre le sommeil profond, qui aspirera ton esprit torturé vers les ténèbres.


End file.
